redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Roland
Hans Fritz Roland Hans Rolands (Herr Fritz) was a World War 2 Tiger Tank commander. Born under the name Hans Roland Birnbaum, to a wealthy Jewish family in 1894. During the first World War, Hans enlisted to server his country as an Assault Gun commander, and this is where he made a name for himself. Destroying a record of 10 British tanks in only a week after his the assault gun was deployed, Hans was awared the 1914 Iron Cross for his heroism. Not much is really known except he was deployed on the front lines in France, before being forced to pull out towards the end of the war. After the war, Hans returned to the Birnbaum estate tending to the Pear Tree Orchard, lusting to be in a war again. When the National Socialist Party began to grow in power, Hans figured it was time to rejoin the militarty to support Germany in it's time of need, however the Nazi's view on Jews, even those just born out of a Jewish family, was looked down upon, Hans changed his name to Hans "Fritz" Roland to elude suspicion. This time, he was put in command of a Tiger 1 Heavy Tank. His crew being an odd mix of Germany's best tank crews. They all didn't agree, nor did they ever have common interests besides staying alive and coordinating the Tiger to victory. Hans and his crew lead the lone assault on the "Village Boccage" destroying 14 American Shermans and 13 British Cromwells, along with 4 Anti-Tank guns. This victory scolded upon by the higher ranks of the Wehrmacht, but it did greatly effect the morale of many German troops. Stories of Hans and his crew spread rampant through the Reich, making him a legend. Eventually, after numerous victories on the field, Hans was assigned his own Tiger Grouppen. The legendary 69th Tiger Grouppen, which consisted of one King Tiger "Ace" (Commanded by Hans) and 4 Tiger V1's. This groupen became well known after the battle of Lyon, it's first true defeat, where Hans and his grouppen managed to hold of the advancing 2nd Calvary Armored Division lead by Major Pete Burns and his group of Rangers. Lyon was held for around 3 days, a constant stalemate between the two battling parties. Till finally the American's gained reinforcements, a Perishing heavy tank and artillary support. Hans admitted defeat before retreating, then being redeployed to Holland as a "Shame" mission. Many assumed Hans died in Holland, many say he died while trying to keep the Falaise pocket open. Interesting Facts *Hans Roland is the brother of Terry R. Birnbaum. *Hans is Ian Burns long lost Uncle. *Hans is still hunted for "War Crimes" which were commited by Nazi Germany, since he held the rank of SS-GruppenFuhrer. *Hans actually abandoned service during his attempt to hold the Falaise pocket open. *Hans hated the Nazi's but he still goes by his nickname; "Herr Fritz." *Hans lost his Tiger V1 after the victory at Village Boccage to a landmine during Operation "Donner."